The Eyes of Horus
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: Takes place after the end of the second season; Nina has a strange dream from Sarah about other Eye of Horus lockets. Join her, Sibuna, and the rest of the house as they discover hidden powers and secrets in a race to find the Eyes of Horus. Previously seen on the Nickelodeon HOA Fanfic Boards. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. SORRY, CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Dreams

**Hello everyone! I wrote this a while back on the Nickelodeon HOA Fanfic board, so I decided to revise it and post it here! This is personally one of my favorite stories, so I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I let in a nostalgic sigh as I ventured around the house for the final time. I had been living alone in a small house near the campus of the school which Anubis House was now part of, and I wanted to visit the house one final time before I was placed in permanent nursing care. I could feel the mystic energy of the house surge through me, but then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was seven in the morning, on July seventh.

_"Nina Martin..." _the house whispered.

This could only mean one thing. The new chosen one was born, and I had approximately 16 more years to live, then the new chosen one would take over. I had felt a similar feeling in May, when the new Osirian was born, son of the school's headmaster.

My locket glowed, thirsty for the power of the new chosen one. I silently silenced it, for it would not receive the power until she was mature enough. I knew all too well that receiving the locket too early causes great dangers and tragedies.

"Emily, time to go" the nurse said calmly, gesturing to the van parked outside.

_Yes, _I thought._ Time to leave room for a new era, a new Chosen One._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nina**_

Tossing and turning in my bed, I knew I wouldn't fall asleep tonight. I had become an insomniac over the past couple years, after learning I was the chosen one. I glanced longingly at Amber's sleeping figure, how I wished I could sleep soundly. The only ones who understood were Eddie, my Osirian, and sometimes Fabian, who had many sleepless nights during our quest for the Mask of Anubis.

Suddenly, a clear mist seemed to flow over me. My vision blurred, and I felt a weird sense of calm. I could feel my eyelids unwillingly flutter closed and I sank into a deep sleep...

_"Nina... Nina..." someone called, an old woman's voice. Almost like..._

_"Sarah? Where are you?"_

_Her welcoming, elderly face appeared in front of me, although blurrier than before she went into rest, and with a worried expression._

_"Nina. You need to find the lockets, before anyone else..." _

_"Lockets? You mean like mine?" I asked, pulling out my Eye of Horus._

_"Find the others... follow the maze to unlock the secrets..." she began to fade away._

_"No, Sarah! Don't leave! I need to know more!" _

_"Follow the maze to unlock the secrets..." she vanished._

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Glancing at my alarm clock, I could tell it was only one in the morning. Groaning, I fell backward, attempting to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I had a weird urge to visit Frobisher Library with Fabian...

_**Fabian**_

I was up late reading the book Uncle Ade and Jasper had bought me earlier this week. It was a fascinating read on Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. I was well into chapter three when Nina's face appeared in the doorway. She beckoned to me, careful not to wake Eddie. It looked urgent. I sighed and got up. As soon as I reached her she pulled me by the arm into the cellar, toward the tunnels.

"I thought we were done with the tunnels, unless we're on a date..." I joked as we entered the dark passages.

Nina laughed. "Yes, but I had a dream. Sarah came to me saying there were more than one Eye of Horus lockets." Nina replied.

"Hmmm..." I murmured, pondering the issue.

"Anyway," she continued "She said I had to find them before anyone else, follow a maze to unlock the secrets, and then I woke up with a strange urge to come with you to the library..."

"The Frobisher Library" I cut in, finally getting at her strategy.

"That's why we're down here." she replied.

"Nothing here." I said closing Jasper's old desk drawers.

"Not up here either." Nina added, coming down the spiral staircase.

She came to the bottom step, and tripped. I lunged forward and managed to catch her before she fell. We gazed at each other lovingly, before I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just tripped over that loose tile..." she gestured to a slightly removed blue tile.

"That's peculiar. All the tiles are white." I remarked, stepping toward it and lifting it up.

We gasped.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to review or PM me! Constructive Criticism welcomed!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	2. Lockets and Visions

**Oooh-kay... Seriously messed up you guys. As Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson pointed out, I messed up Fabian and Eddie's locket colors on this chapter previously. Thank you, that error is from an old draft that I decided to rewrite. AAAANNNNDDD: I think I forgot to do an A/N at the top! *GASP!* **

**Reviews:**

**RoyaleSolaceSkyfall: Thanks! Make me feel all warm inside! :-)  
Luminescent of Darkness: You'll have to read to find out...  
ILOVETHISSTORY (Guest): Thanks! I will!  
HoAMR: Thanks for reading both! Means a whole lot to me! I tried to make that one funny! ;)  
sevendevils7: Thanks!  
FNRutterHOA: Thanks for reading this!  
artsoccer: Hehe! Thanks! I will!  
Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CATCHING THAT! LIFESAVER!**

**OK, I corrected so this SHOULD make more sense!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Fabian_**

I peered into the hole. It was a single, blue, Eye of Horus.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, picking up the locket, as it began to glow.

"Sarah was right." Nina murmured, in awe.

Suddenly, Nina stepped back, startled by something.

"Put it on," she blurted out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. I gave Nina the "are you crazy?" look, but then nodded and pulled the silvery chain over my head. The locket began to glow a rich orange color, very similar to a sunset. Suddenly, Nina reached for her locket. As she held it up, I noticed it was glowing. she looked at me, obviously speechless of the occurring circumstances.

_"Unite the lockets... your match has been found..."_ a voice whispered.

"Surely you heard that?" Nina asked.

"Y-yeah... I did..." I stuttered, startled. I clearly needed to get used to hearing voices.

Nina held her locket closer to mine and it glowed a deep scarlet, while mine continued the rich orange. As she moved it away, it faded into an almost pink color, as my own faded into a peach color.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

She nodded, and placed her locket against mine.

**_Eddie_**

I woke up, yawning at the sight of my alarm clock. Four am. Whoohoo. I got out of bed, on my way for a midnight...er...early morning fridge raid, when I tripped over a small object wrapped in newspaper.

"Fabian!" I whisper-yelled, but he did not stir. His blankets were tossed off to the side like he left in a hurry. Must be on an "adventure" with his mystery club or whatever.

I picked up the object. It was something Dad had given me yesterday. I had tossed it to my floor, assuming it was a pack of pens or something, but today I had a strange feeling it was important. Fumbling with the tightly secured newspaper, I finally managed to open it after a few tries. I stepped back, dropping the package on the floor.

It couldn't be. It _wouldn't _be.

It was an orange Eye of Horus.

**_Nina_**

When the lockets made contact, A red-orange glow omitted from them. A breeze blew around the library, and I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. I felt myself grow dizzy, but I assumed it was from the light and breeze. When the glow ended, I realized this wasn't normal dizziness.

"Fabian..." I groaned, holding my head and doubling over slightly.

"Nina?" He asked, turning to me.

I groaned and fell to the floor, not even feeling pain of my body making contact with the hard tile floor.

"NINA!" Fabian yelled, as everything went black.

_I awoke in the library, but it was empty, except for the bookshelves arranged in a maze-like shape. The maze! The secrets must be in here somewhere. My locket glowed, and levitated upwards, pointing toward a passage to my right. I followed, and navigated the passages as my locket instructed. I froze in front of a huge stone wall, with words carved into it. _

_"The locket bearers are a group of 10 young men and women chosen to receive a mystical locket, with untold power. If used correctly, the power brings balance to the world, but if the locket falls into the wrong hands, the world will be plunged into utter chaos." I read, rubbing the indentations. Suddenly, I noticed 10 names underneath. Each was paired up with another, in surprisingly almost the way couples were in the house. _

_Nina Martin- The Red locket ~ Fabian Rutter- The Blue Locket  
__Patricia Williamson- The Purple Locket ~ Edison Miller-Sweet- The Orange Locket_ **(A/N- I didn't know what to call him)  
**_Amber Millington- The Pink Locket ~ Alfredo Lewis- The Green Locket  
__Mara Jaffray- The White Locket ~ Jerome Clarke- The Silver Locket  
__Joy Mercer- The Yellow Locket ~ Mick Campbell- The Aquamarine Locket_

_I gasped. This meant everyone in the house was involved. Suddenly, the scene began to dissolve in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut..._

"NINA! WAKE UP! NINA! Nina..." Fabian was shouting, while shaking me.

"Uh... Fabian... I'm awake now."

He looked up. "Nina! You're okay!" He hugged me so tightly, I couldn't move.

"Girlfriend...Being...Hugged-to-Death...Help..." I groaned jokingly, as Fabian let go, laughing.

"Now." I continued. "I found out something."

* * *

**And... a mini-cliffhanger guys! Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	3. Author's Note

**UPDATE: In response to some of the reviews I have been seeing, this is my completely original story, I only started reading stories on here in April, and in addition, I originally wrote this story on the Nickelodeon House of Anubis Fanficion Message Board last year in like January. This is/was my complete own idea, and I would never purposefully copy someone and play it off as my own idea. **

* * *

**I am so sorry to anyone who really liked this story, but I am putting it currently on Hiatus. I just can't find the inspiration for it anymore, and am growing tired of the idea. I hope to continue it someday, but for right now I am putting it off. No adoptions please, I have a specific way I want it to play out. I know this is a policy violation, but I will replace this with chapter three when the time comes for me to write it. I am not quitting writing or anything, but I would like to concentrate on my other stories. If you want to read more from me, I am posting the names and summaries of my other stories right here:**

**All Over Again- It's been 5 years since the kids in Anubis went to school. Everyone is happily married and have good careers. Except two people. Four years back, they had identical accidents on opposite sides of the Atlantic Ocean. A two car collision where the driver that hit them escaped. They both suffered memory loss. All they know are their names, and that their missing something.**

**The Last- The end of the world, leaving only the Anubis kids as survivors. Obviously, there will be romantic tension involved. Peddie: Will they finally admit their feelings to each other? Fabina: Will they realize their breakup was a mistake? Moy: Will they fall for each other? Amfie: Will their feelings resurface? Jara: Will Mara fall for Jerome or will Jerome give up on her?**

**Soul Mate (This is just a Fabina One-Shot)- After months away from England, Nina is happy with her new boyfriend, Ryder. Or at least she thinks she is. Written for FabianNina4eva4568's Fabina Contest!**

**The Sofia Bit- Imagine, a normal day at Anubis ruined by the arrival of the Harry Potter and Hunger Games characters! With A LOT of comedy! Well, this story is the one for you! includes an appearance of my close friend Sofia! Note: Some characters may seem OOC.**

**Always There- Ron and Hermione, Romione. They are (almost always) there for each other. This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles about them. Includes true-to-story moments, missing moments, and Post-Hogwarts moments. One-Shot 2 - Nightmares: Ron and Hermione are having nightmares about each other. Will they be able to conquer their fears? Prompts and suggestions welcomed!**

**In addition, I am working on a new story called Now You See Me..., based on the Events of the movie with that name. Look out for that soon. **

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


End file.
